My Daphne
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Rewrite of SB, SB told by Niles' point of view. [Also on tumblr]


As Donny and Mel began their dance, I shifted uncomfortably next to Daphne. She looked so beautiful tonight, and I felt my heart starting to betray me.

"Well," I started, "you certainly picked a wonderful spot for your wedding." Seems like the kind of spot I would've chosen for us.

"It is, isn't it?" She asked. "We're having the ceremony in the garden."

"Mmm." I imagined Daphne in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle, looking as beautiful and radiant as always. "I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

There was a moment of silence between us and finally she said, "I love this song."

"Well, where are my manners? Would you like to dance?"

"All right! Give us a chance to keep an eye on those two."

I chuckled softly, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. It was a bit choppy at first, but soon, we find ourselves becoming closer and smoother. I was reminded of our dance nearly three years ago.

"It's been a while since we've danced together," I said.

"Yes, it has."

"Thanks for dinner. It's been a wonderful evening."

I felt my cheek rest upon hers, and I closed my eyes, feeling everything else in the world melt away. It was just us… just as it should be.

Suddenly, the music ending brought me back to reality, and Donny was standing near us.

"Excuse me, sir, may I cut in?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not at all." I was glad to be away from Daphne, but it hurt seeing them start to dance. I went to Mel and started dancing with her. We danced slowly, but my heart wasn't in it. I glanced over at Daphne; she didn't even look at me. What a fool I am.

When the dance number was finished, Frasier came up to Mel and me.

"May I steal Niles for a moment, Mel?" He asked.

"Certainly," she replied.

"What is it, Frasier?" I asked.

"Come with me."

Frasier grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the dance floor to his and Dad's room, which conjoined to both Daphne and Donny's and my and Mel's.

His grip on my arm was tight, and I wondered why he was acting like this.

"What was so urgent that you had to drag me all the way up here?" I asked.

"Niles, sit down," he told me. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

Again, I wondered, but I did what he requested. I sat down on the bed opposite him, so we faced each other.

"I was watching you on the dance floor just now, and the look in your eyes was unmistakable."

I tensed slightly. "Well, can you blame me? Mel is quite the little dancer. Of course, her vertigo rules out any serious twirling…"

"I'm talking about Daphne," Frasier cut me off. "The way you were looking at her… Well, it just breaks my heart."

I knew he was going to say something like this. Why couldn't he just take the hint? "Frasier," I said as calmly as I could, "it was one thing when you were beating this drum the other day, but I'm married now. What's it going to take to convince you that I'm over her?"

"She knows."

"What?"

"Daphne knows you have feelings for her. She's known for some time."

My heart started pounding faster, and my blood was rushing to my ears. "How?"

"It's a long story…" He stammered. "I think Roz said something." Of course, that little blabbermouth! "The point is she knows!"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to snap at my brother. "I know you thought my marriage to Mel was hasty, but to poison it like this…" I got up from the bed and started for the door, ready to grab my wife and kiss her to prove my point. "I'm not going to listen to this."

"Niles, Daphne feels the same way about you!" Frasier yelled, causing me to stop in my tracks. I slowly turned to him. "At least I think she does. She told me as much the other day, but denied her feelings once you got married. But, I saw the way she was looking at you downstairs just now."  
"Oh, my god," I managed to say. The tone of Frasier's voice… he was telling me the truth.

"Niles, I'm not in the habit of breaking up people's marriages, but how could I not tell you?" He asked softly. "You're my brother, I love you." Best Brother Award, I suppose.

A knock at the door caused us to turn our heads.

"Niles, darling?" Mel called. Mel?! Why now?

I answered the door to let her in. "Yes, honey?"

"You left with our only room key."

"Here, I'll let you through this way." I took her arm and led her to the door which joined to our room. I am so sorry." I really was, for everything that was going through my mind right now.

"Oh, it's alright," she told me with a smile. "You have a whole lifetime to make it up to me." She took my face with both hands, got on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on my cheek before she left to our room.

After closing the door behind her, my breathing started to constrict. First, I was breathing heavily, then it turned into full-blown hyperventilating. If only I had a paper bag right now. I staggered to a chair and sit down, still breathing heavily.

"This is horrible," I said, putting a hand to my head. "I love Mel. It's just…"  
"I know," Frasier said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to talk to Daphne," I decided. "Come with me." I got up and Frasier followed me to the door. "Maybe when I'm talking to Daphne, you can distract…" I opened the door to see that Daphne and Donny are standing right outside. "Donny! Daphne!"

"Hey, Doc," Donny said. "Things were getting wild for us down there."

"Oh, well," I said, "that's just as well. We all have a very big day tomorrow. Uh… about that, Daphne, could I have a word with you?"

Daphne exchanged glances with Donny. "Alright."

"Go ahead. I'm going to get out of these shoes. See ya in a few minutes." Donny went to the door that connected to his room.

"You know," Frasier spoke, "I think I'll brave the hordes. See if I can't get a nightcap. Uh, good night."

Once Frasier was out of the room, Daphne entered, and I shut the door behind her as she walked to the middle of the room.

"So, Daphne," I started.

"Yes?"

I was about to say something when my nerves got the best of me.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, anyway, Daphne…"

"Perhaps an Orangina," she decided. She must be as nervous as I was.

"Okay, perhaps I'll join you."

"Funny thing about Orangina," she told me. "I never buy it at home, but whenever I'm at a hotel with a minibar, it's always the first thing I go for. Mmm… Orangina."

I took two drinks out of the minibar, handing one to her as we went to sit on the ottomans. I didn't face her, but from the sounds, I can tell she was fiddling with the Organina's package.  
The silence in unbearable, and I know I must be the one to break it.

"So… I was just talking to Frasier about a conversation you two had," I said.

"Oh, dear," she groaned.

"Now, don't get upset."  
She jumped off the ottoman in anger and stormed to the middle of the room. "I specifically asked him not say anything! What was he thinking?!"

"No, Daphne," I said, getting up with her. "I'm glad he told me."

"Oh, yes, so we can have a big talk about it!" She shouted. "That's what you psychiatrists always do! Drag everything out into the open so we can work through it! No matter how awkward it might be, well, I just don't see the point!"

It was now or never. I had to tell her. "No, Daphne, I'm glad he told me… because I love you." I finally did it. I finally told her the feelings that consumed my body for the seven years we'd known each other. All I wanted to do right now was hold her in my arms and break down because god, I loved her so much.

Daphne stared at me in astonishment. It must be so different for her, hearing my feelings from my own lips, rather than someone else.

Before she said anything, the door opened and Dad stumbled in, his hair wet.

"Dad."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you were in here with Frasier. The boys are playing a game called "William Tell" with the skeltzer hose and…" He stopped and looked over at Daphne, and I think he knew what was happening. "Right… why don't you two continue doing what you were doing. I'll be downstairs by the fireplace." He nodded at us and left the room, leaving us alone once again.

"Dr. Crane," Daphne broke the silence this time, "you shouldn't say such things."

I know I shouldn't but… "It's the truth. Lord knows I have tried to denied it, tried to pretend that I'm over, but not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you…" You haunt my very existence, Daphne Moon. "Your smile, your beautiful eyes, what it would be like to hold your hands and asked you the question I never dared ask!"

The door was flung open, and this time Donny was the culprit. "What's the difference between a blister and a boil?" Well, that wasn't the question I always wanted to ask Daphne. "I took off my shoe, and I swear I was growing another anklebone!" He sat down on the chair next to his door. "Doc, you went to med school. Do I lance it or something?"  
I avoided Daphne's gaze as I went over to him. "As I recall, the best thing to do would be to soak your foot in tepid water, for at least half an hour." That should give me enough time.

"All right, what luck! Can you imagine a worse thing to happen to me the day before my wedding?" He laughed, and I laughed softly with him. If only he knew what was going on…

Once Donny was safely out of the room, Daphne ignited the conversation again, "I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wanted to," I told her. "The timing never seemed right."

"Oh, and the timing's right now?! I'm twelve hours from the altar, and you're on your honeymoon!"

"I would never have gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance you shared my feelings. Trust me, Daphne, say the word, and I'll leave Mel in a heartbeat."

Again, the door opened, and it was Mel, the very woman I was ready to leave.

"Niles?"

"Darling!" I walked over to her and found her holding two brochures.

"I was looking over the brochures for the honeymoon. Hi, Daphne. Now, the Denali has the step down tub, but the Greeley has the most romantic view of the Grand Canal. What do you think?"

"I… think a woman of your exquisite taste can handle this decision."

She chuckled and said to Daphne, "He says that now. Wait til the honeymoon's over!" And she was gone.

"Don't the doors in this bloody place lock?!" Daphne asked in frustration.

"You get that one, I'll get this one!" As she locked the door connecting to her room, I locked the one that Mel just left through before sprinting to the other side to lock the main door. After that was done, I stopped in front of Daphne. "Daphne, it is not too late for us." I will do anything to be with you. "I meant what I said when I said I would leave her."

"That's crazy."

"No. No, it's NOT crazy, if you feel the same way I do. But I need you to tell me." Tell me, Daphne, please. "And I can accept it if the answer is no." Quit fooling yourself, Crane. "How do you feel about me?"

She was silent, and it was killing me. The silence was shattered when the main door-I don't even know how-opened, and Simon appeared.

"Pardon," he said.

"Simon!" Daphne shouted. "How did you get in here?"

"Frasier loaned me his key, in a manner of speaking." In other words, he stole it. He opened the minibar and started taking the contents. "I have to get some things from the minibar. Don't want to be caught empty-handed when last call comes." He glanced at her and then at me.

"You're not having a last call of your own, are you, Stilts?"

"Of course not!"

"Riiight. This isn't the not the chap whose baby you're having, is it?"

"Excuse me?!" I shouted, feeling my face flush.

"I'm not pregnant!" Daphne yelled.

"Oi, Simon!" One of Daphne's brothers poked his head through the door.

"Nigel!"

"Peter's gotten sick on the piano, so we've been asked to vacate the bar."

"Bloody hell, Daphne!" Simon complained. "Nice hotel you picked! Well, I'm sure Daphne won't mind if we help ourselves to the content of her minibar."

"Right!" Nigel looked out the door. "Give us a hand, lads."

I kept my gaze on the floor, but by the shouts, I knew all of Daphne's brothers were clamoring in the hotel room. Frasier wasn't going to be happy about this.

When Daphne's mother arrived, claiming this was perfectly good room to have a party, I took this chance to slip away out on the balcony, and just think.

What if she does say no? Could I truly be happy with Mel? When she held my heart in the palm of her hands?

"I'm sorry about that," Daphne said; I just realized she joined me.

"I must be in love," I said. "It doesn't even bother me that you come with them." I took a deep breath of the crisp air. "Lovely night, isn't it? The stars are out, nice breeze. Mmm night blooming jasmine. Of course, there's the beautiful girl." I look over at her, and she was gorgeous, just like she was every day.

"Dr. Crane, I still haven't answered your question," she reminded me.

"I know. That's why I keep talking. In case I don't get the answer I want, I can at least make this moment last a few moments longer." I smiled warmly. "Not sure if it's jasmine or orange blossoms," I continue to say, "you know, a lot of the times…"

"Oh, for god's sake, Dr. Crane!"

All of a sudden, there was a blur of brown and blue hurtling toward me. Daphne's arms slid around my neck, and her lips clamped firmly onto mine. I was taken aback, but as soon as I knew what was happening, I sank into her kiss, and wrapped my arms around her.

It was everything I had ever hoped for, and I wanted it to last forever.

When the kiss broke, I was breathless. "I… think you can me 'Niles' now," I told her before leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

The pleasure of her kiss was short lived when she put her hands out to push me away.

"No," she cried. "I don't think I can. I do love you, but I can't do this."  
"Well… we… uh… I know it'll be difficult," I said desperately, "but I can get a divorce, and you can call off the wedding."  
"I can't!" She shouted. "Donny is a dear and wonderful man, and I made a promise to him! And Mel! You made more than a promise to her! And we're supposed to forget that? And for what? We have no idea how we'd be together. For heaven's sake, we've never even been on a date!"

"Daphne," I told her seriously. "Take it from someone who knows. You don't want to spend half your life thinking about a chance you didn't take."

She gulped. "I'm sorry. My mind's made up. I think we should say goodnight now."

I felt all the hope being torn away from me. This was even worse than her not feeling the same way…

I wanted to convince her in some way, any way, that this was would work out, but I knew she wouldn't hear of it.

"Goodnight, Daphne," I said defeated.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane." She bowed her head and went back inside as I stayed alone.

I placed my hand on the balcony and looked down, refusing to be weak, to cry. But, it was a useless attempt. The hot tears prickled the back of my eyes and forced their way out, sliding down my cheeks.

I look a deep breath and wiped them down with the back of my hand. It wasn't fair. We were meant to be together, and now… my life had no meaning.

I avoided Daphne as I went to my room. I knocked on the door, and Mel let me in. She looked exhausted, and so was I.

I kissed her goodnight and got into bed next to her, hoping sleep would mend my heart.

* * *

_I want to die_, I thought to myself when the sun finally rose. I laid against the plush mattress, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't I, for once in my life, have what I wanted? Yes, I bought many material objects over the years that I wanted, but I would throw that all way if it meant having Daphne. Even my practice.

"Mmmm," Mel groaned softly next to me, nuzzling my neck with her nose. "Morning."

"Good morning," I replied.

"Today's the big day."

"Yep." Thanks for reminding me.

"What time is it?"

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "7:30."

She sat up right. "We need to get ready! The wedding starts at 10!" She pushed off the covers and got out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower.

I sat up, running my fingers through my bedhead, wondering what it would feel like if Daphne was the one to do that each morning.

The suit I was going to wear for the wedding was hanging neatly in the closet next to Mel's blue dress. I ran my hands over the fabric of her dress, and I immediately thought of Daphne-what's new?- and her wedding dress. She was going to look beautiful today.

And… my eyes twitched. The tears were coming back, and I could not have that.

I rubbed my eyes roughly with my knuckles until I was ensured they would stay dry. Damn it. I couldn't go to the wedding today. I could not bear to watch as Donny took her away from me. My Daphne…

"Niles, I'm finished," Mel said, coming out of the bathroom, steam following her. She was in her bathrobe and holding out her hands. "Hand me my dress, would you?"

"Of course, darling." I took her blue dress out of the closet and gave it to her. "I'll just pop in the bathroom real quick."

While Mel dressed, I stood underneath the scalding hot water of the shower, hoping it would wash my sorrow away. It didn't help.

"You look lovely," I said once I stepped out of the bathroom in my bathrobe. Mel was doing the finishing touches on her makeup: a light pink lipstick.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, you need to get dressed." She took my suit out of the closet and waved it at me, laughing lightly.

I took it from her hands and retreated into the bathroom once more to dress. If only it was my wedding with Daphne today… I sighed deeply as I tightened my tie.

_I want to die._

Dark thoughts would run through my mind for the rest of my life, I'm certain of it. Who would've thought it would all be because of a lovely Englishwoman that I wanted so badly?

"Niles, are you ready?" Mel called.

"Yes, darling."

The garden was absolutely breathtaking; the perfect place for a gem such a Daphne to be married. I could easily picture the two of us at the altar, holding hands, looking deep into each other's eyes. But, they were only pictures.

The winnebago wasn't too far from here. I could slip away and leave myself to wallow in my own self-pity.

"Mel?" I asked.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to go put on some insect repellant. I'll join you later."

"Oh, alright, hurry back." She kissed my nose before leaving to find her seat at the wedding.

Once she was out of sight, I went to the comfort and safety of the winnebago.

Inside I find some old clothes of mine. Back from when we drove the winnebago during New Years. That was an adventure.

I took out a t-shirt that I bought only for the sole purpose of appearing less stuffy on vacations. It said "Don't bother me. I'm on vacation." Daphne laughed when I showed it to her, and told me I definitely had to wear it someday soon.

"Daphne…" I muttered to myself as the tears came once again. This time, I allowed myself to cry in the way I was feeling. My broken heart ached as I sobbed loudly, tearing the t-shirt by the hem. It wasn't fair! Once the t-shirt was ripped up, my sobs gradually turned into a soft sniffles. I left the ruined mess on the floor, wiped my eyes with my handkerchief, and sat at the front seat of the winnebago, staring dejectedly out of the windshield. It seemed all the life had gone out of me.

The sound of the door opening roused my senses, and Dad and Frasier came in.

"Don't tell me the ceremony's over already," I said when they entered. Dad took a seat at the passenger's seat as Frasier hovered between us.

"Oh, no," Dad told me. "They haven't even started yet."

"We just saw you heading this way, and we thought you could use some company," Frasier explained.

"I just felt like some privacy. This is one wedding I couldn't see myself handling too well."

"Oh, lots of people cry at weddings," Dad assured.

"Yeah, but most don't end up wailing and rending their garments," I replied, thinking about the ripped up t-shirt in the back of the winnebago. "I appreciate your coming over, but I'd hate for you to miss it on my account." I couldn't ask for a better brother or father. Who would go to these lengths to try to make me happy? Frasier, who went to so much trouble because he cared about Daphne and me so much. Dad, who told me he'd do anything to fix this for me when Daphne and Donny got engaged. No matter how hurt I was, I was still lucky to have them in my life.

"Well, actually, it's been delayed a bit," Frasier said. "The justice of the peace asked the witnesses to step forward, and three of Daphne's brothers ran into the woods." He laughed. There was another knock at the door, and Frasier went to answer it. "Ah. Hello."

"Here's your wine, sir." Wine?

"Yes, thank you very much, and this is for you, young man."

"Thank you."

Frasier came back to his spot, holding the 1945 Petrus in his hands, the one Morrie's wife gave to Dad. What were they planning?

"What is this?" I asked.

"I got to thinking about our old friend, Morrie," Frasier said. "And how he kept this bottle of wine his entire life waiting for a special occasion. And I thought, "what occasion am I saving it for?" And then I thought about what a courageous thing you did last night, taking that chance. That's worth a toast." He started to open the bottle.

"Frasier, don't."

"Too late. The foil has been pierced." He smiled.

"Listen," Dad spoke up. "I know this thing between you and Mel seems kinda bad right now."  
"Oh, Dad, why do you say that? Just because I spent the third night of my marriage proposing to another woman?" I don't regret it though.

"I'm just saying a marriage can survive all kinds of stuff, you know?" I immediately thought of my own parents, and how that one affair did not destroy them. In fact, they had a very happy marriage. Maybe that could be Mel and me. But… Mom was the love of Dad's life, and they loved each other enough to pull through. Mel just wasn't Daphne, the love of my life.

"You might still be happy. Who knows? Ten years from now, this will all be ancient history."

"I hope you're right." I honestly did not want this to ruin my relationship with Daphne. Somehow, we can work through it. Just be friends.

"All right," Frasier said. He handed Dad and me our glasses of wine.

"Dad, Niles, allow me. To better days."

We clinked our glasses together and took a sip. Soon, our faces turned to disgust. I don't think this is how '45 Petrus was supposed to taste.

"Dad?" I asked. "Where did Morrie keep this?"

"In his wine rack."

"Which is?" Frasier asked.

"In the boiler room."

Ugh. Okay, never mind.

"Oh, lord," Frasier groaned. "I'll just save it for later."

"Yes, well, thanks for the thought. You two should be running along. I'll be fine."

"You know, Niles, I saw a waiter passing out glasses of champagne. I'll get him to bring you a glass so you could…"

"Get the taste out, yes," I finished for him. "Thank you, Frasier."

Once Dad and Frasier were out of the winnebago, I felt utterly alone once again. I let out a heavy sigh. Oh, how I wish I could be rid of this sorrow.

There was another knock. It was probably Frasier again…

"Come in," I said.

The door opened, and it wasn't Frasier. Daphne stepped into the winnebago, holding her wedding dress up so she could easily enter. She looked stunning, as I imagined she would be.

"Hello," she said.

"Daphne…" I rose at the sight of her.

She looked shy. "I was just wondering… if you might be free for a date?"

Those 8 words, which might seem completely insignificant to some people, made my heart mend together at once. Tears once again pricked the back of my eyes, but there weren't made of sorrow, but rather, hope and happiness.

"Oh, my god, yes!" I shouted happily, rushing over to gather her in my Daphne…

"There'll be plenty of time for that later!" She told me, breaking out of the hug. "Let's get this bloody boat moving!" She made her way to the passenger's seat, while I helped her with the train of her dress.

"What, now?"

"There's about a hundred people back there I'm not too keen on seeing."

"Well, alright, then, let's go!" I announced giddily, going over to driver's seat. "Fasten your seatbelt, Daphne," I told her as I put on mine.

"Fasten yours, Niles," she said, and I looked over at her. Hearing her say my name… I had never been happier in my entire life.

I grinned, turning on the engine and driving off, not caring about the consequences of everything.

_My life has meaning again. _

**Author's note: I have a weird obsession with rewriting SB, SB. Probably because I love this episode so much 3 I actually have an idea to rewrite the series from Niles's point of view. They'd probably all be one shots of certain episodes rather than in chapters. IDK.**

**Tell me what you think. :3 **

**Also, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on my current fics. I'm very slow haha **


End file.
